Drive-by-wire (DbW), steer-by-wire, or x-by-wire technology is the use of electrical or electro-mechanical systems for performing vehicle functions traditionally achieved by mechanical linkages. This technology replaces the traditional mechanical control systems with electronic control systems using electromechanical actuators and human-machine interfaces. The technology is similar to the fly-by-wire systems used in the aviation industry. Use of these “by-wire” systems began with manned aircraft, migrated to drones, as well as marine and rail operations, and are now being used in autonomous or self-driving vehicle applications. These once expensive technologies are emerging in the market as commodity products, including products with sensors, processors, integrated mobile devices, and various communication mediums, including bandwidth increases for soon to be 5th generation (5G) wireless devices on 5G networks.
This application and co-pending applications will create and achieve safe, secure independence and a richer experience for all motorized mobile system (MMS) users. As an example of the need for improved MMSs, consider that today, with the advances in robotics and systems of systems integration, as well as medical advances that allow device integration with the human nervous system, there is a widening split between MMS users with varying physiological functionality. Some mobile chair users may have significant remaining upper body mobility and cognitive function. An example of this would be a person who does not have the use of their legs and who uses a manual mobile chair for mobility, but is otherwise able to navigate day-to-day life with minimal to no assistance. Such an individual may be able to adapt to an artificial limb, such as a leg, or an exoskeleton and reasonably be able to go about their day to day life with few restrictions. However, another example would be a user with certain health issues that greatly impacts the user's mobility and/or cognition. It is unlikely that these users will benefit from the same artificial leg or exoskeleton technologies due to their physiological condition. These users may use a motorized mobile system, such as a mobile chair.
Many mobile chair users report they are frequently frustrated by the general public's poor understanding of their abilities and needs. In general, the mobile chair is an extension of a user's body. People who use them have different disabilities and varying abilities. Some can use their arms and hands, while others can get out of their mobile chairs and walk for short distances. “Disability” is a general, medical term used for a functional limitation that interferes with a person's ability to walk, hear, learn, or utilize other physiological and/or cognitive functions of the body.
Conditions like cerebral palsy can be a sub-set of either physiological or cognitive disabilities since there are a number of sub-types classified based on specific ailments they present, resulting in varying degrees of ability. For example, those with stiff muscles have what is medically defined as spastic cerebral palsy, those with poor coordination have ataxic cerebral palsy, and those with writhing movements have athetoid cerebral palsy, each type requiring individual mobility plans.
Following are a few definitions used in this disclosure.
People with disabilities: This term represents a universe of potential conditions, including physical, cognitive, and/or sensory conditions.
Mobility disability: This term represents a condition for a person who uses a mobile chair or other MMS to assist in mobility.
User: This term refers to an individual who uses an MMS. A “user” of a mobile chair is referred to herein as a “mobile chair user”.
Operator: This term refers to an individual who operates an MMS, including manual, local, and remote operation.
Caregiver: This term represents any individual that assists an MMS user. Family, friends, aides, and nurses may all be included in this category. The term “Attendant” is used synonymously with the term caregiver.
Technician: This term includes one or more of those individuals who setup, service, modify, or otherwise work technically on an MMS. These individuals may be formally licensed or may include operators and caregivers who are comfortable working with the system.
A mobile chair is essentially a chair with wheels used when walking is difficult or impossible due to illness, injury, or disability. Mobile chairs come in a wide variety to meet the specific needs of their users, including:                Manual self-propelled mobile chairs.        Manual attendant-propelled mobile chairs.        Powered mobile chairs (power-chairs).        Mobility scooters.        Single-arm drive mobile chairs.        Reclining mobile chairs.        Standing mobile chairs.        Combinations of the above.        
Mobile Chairs include specialized seating adaptions and/or individualized controls and may be specific to particular activities. The most widely recognized distinction in mobile chairs is powered and unpowered. Unpowered mobile chairs are propelled manually by the user or attendant while powered mobile chairs are propelled using electric motors.
Motorized mobile chairs are useful for those unable to propel a manual mobile chair or who may need to use a mobile chair for distances or over terrain which would be fatiguing or impossible in a manual mobile chair. They may also be used not just by people with ‘traditional’ mobility impairments, but also by people with cardiovascular and fatigue-based conditions. A Motorized Mobile System (MMS) is a non-automobile motorized device which provides powered mobility to one or more users, including such systems as powered mobile chairs, mobility scooters, electronic conveyance vehicles, riding lawn mowers, grocery carts, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), golf carts, and other recreational and/or medical mobility systems, but excludes automobiles (passenger cars, trucks, passenger buses, and other passenger or property transporting motorized vehicles intended for licensed operation on state and national highways). For the sake of clarity, a mobile chair MMS is described herein as an exemplary embodiment; however, it should be clear that the same or similar systems and methods may be applied to other MMS embodiments.
A mobile chair MMS is generally four-wheeled or six-wheeled and non-folding. Four general styles of mobile chair MMS drive systems exist: front, center, rear, and all-wheel drive. Powered wheels are typically somewhat larger than the trailing/castering wheels, while castering wheels on a motorized chair are typically larger than the casters on a manual chair. Center wheel drive mobile chair MMSs have casters at both front and rear for a six-wheel layout and are often favored for their tight turning radii. Front wheel drive mobile chair MMSs are often used because of their superior curb-climbing capabilities. Power-chair chassis may also mount a specific curb-climber, a powered device to lift the front wheels over a curb of 10 cm or less.
Mobile chair MMSs are most commonly controlled by arm-rest mounted joysticks which may have additional controls to allow the user to tailor sensitivity or access multiple control modes, including modes for the seating system. For users who are unable to use a hand controller, various alternatives are available, such as sip-and-puff controllers, worked by blowing into a sensor. In some cases, a controller may be mounted for use by an aide walking behind the chair rather than by the user. Capabilities include turning one drive-wheel forward while the other goes backward, thus turning the mobile chair within its own length.
The seating system on a mobile chair MMS can vary in design, including a basic sling seat and backrest, optional padding, comfortable cushions, backrest options, and headrests. Many companies produce aftermarket seat, back, leg, and head rest options which can be fitted onto mobile chair MMSs. Some seat, back, leg, and head rests are produced to aid with increased need for stability in the trunk or for those at increased risk of pressure sores from sitting. Leg rests may be integrated into the seating design and may include manual and/or powered adjustment for those users who want or need to vary their leg position. Mobile chair MMSs may also have a tilt-in-space, or reclining facility, which is particularly useful for users who are unable to maintain an upright seating position indefinitely. This function can also help with comfort by shifting pressure to different areas over time, or with positioning in a mobile chair when a user needs to get out of the chair or be hoisted.
Most mobile chairs are crash tested to ISO standards 7176 and 10542. These standards mean that a mobile chair can be used facing forward in a vehicle if the vehicle has been fitted with an approved tie down or docking system for securing the mobile chair and a method of securing the occupant to the mobile chair.
Rehabilitation engineering is the systematic application of engineering sciences to design, develop, adapt, test, evaluate, apply, and distribute technological solutions to problems confronted by individuals with disabilities. Current practitioners of rehabilitation engineering are often forced to work with limited information and make long term decisions about the technologies to be used by an individual on the basis of a single evaluation; a snapshot in time. Under current best-case conditions, rehabilitation engineering practitioners work closely in a long-term relationship with their clients to follow-up and readjust assistive technology systems on a regular basis. However, even in these situations, they are often working with limited information and only at periodic intervals.
What is needed is an evolution of existing motorized mobile systems (MMSs) to consider the users' abilities, needs, and health, with the goal of a safe, secure, and social independence. To accomplish this, systems and methods are disclosed herein comprising: integrated software and hardware systems, sensors for situational awareness, sensors for user monitoring, communications between users and caregivers, users and other users, and users and the “cloud”, and human machine interfaces (HMIs) designed for users with a variety of physiological and cognitive conditions. The systems and methods disclosed herein are based on new underlying technologies, architectures, and network topologies that support the evolution of the MMS.